My Mortal
by HalflightDark
Summary: It's My Immortal. For PJO. You've either read the original, or you're in for a real treat. Enjoy! I don't own anyone included in any franchise within this story.
1. CHAPTTR 1

**AN: fukn Gots, dunt flam me!**

Hello, my name is Ivory Whitness Sanity Pidgeon Away. **(AN I had a Gerard Way pun here, but it went away.)** I was at school one day, and I was walking to gym. I was wearing wripped skinny jeans and my CUTE new Ughs. I got them cause they have Justin Beeber on them. I love Justin Beeber. Also, I was wearing a shirt with Nick Jonas on it. He's soooooo hot now.

I was walking, and all of a sudden, I saw a goth. I kicked her and wlked on away. Goths ar soooooo fkin annoying, OMG.

The Goth got mad and tried to hit me back, and I started bleeding. All of a sudden, one of the losers ran up and stood in front of me.

"Go aWAY, you fkin loser!" I screamed, but he hit the goth, and the goth dissolved

"What the fck?" I screamed.

"Ivry we need to go!" he screamed.

"Get your fuking hands off me. RAPE!" I Screamed.

He dragged me and threw a piece of gold on the ground. I tried to pick it up, but it was gone. When I saw up, a whole group of old… woman(?) were sitting in a car lookng at me. I felt a herd hit on the back of my head and went out.

I woke up in a dirty looking hospital of some kind.

"Eww, what is this?" "Camp Halfblood, young woman."

I looked over and saw a crip with a long face.

"I'm not a halfblood, you disabled crip. I'm a full-blooded American."

"Have you had American history yet?"

"Yeah, but the teacher was a commie. Said that America was found, and people didn't start here."

He walked away, muttering to herself. Stupid crep.

 **AN: That's it for today, kiddies. Have a good night! *** **pinches your cheeks** *** Didja have enough caaaaandy?**


	2. CHATER 2

**Latias: ths is my own fanf. Dnt tll meh howwww two writ a stroy. Gosh.**

I loked at Man-Horse as he wa=ilked out. Dog jumped fire leave son.

He le ft her chair and was a hirse. Wow.

I stood up and hurt, but walked outside

I saw boy throwing water at boy throwing fire at boy throwing skeletons

"Magic" I said

"Nuu, is not magi, but demigods."

"But fire and water and skeleton."

"Demigods."

"OK." I said, and walked away

I turned back and he was staring at me. I flipped him off.

I hit a boy who was covered in fur.

"I'm claw-ry!" he said

"It's Oar-K, Percy" I said

"My name's Percy" he said.

"Why are you wering fir?"

"I killed the minitur with my hands and I wear it to remember my mom. He killed it.

"sissy." I said, walking away.

H e wqs a sisy b/c she was sad his moter sied.

I waked into a room, and, all of a suden, SOMETIN happened!


	3. CASPTR 3

**A/N: I M A TEANAGR, HATRZ. STAHP FLAMIN ME, OK?! AND STAHP WIT TH GOTH STUFF. SHE IS NUT ENOBBY, SH ISS IVERY. GOTS.**

I walked around outside, and all of a sudden, I saw…

Percy was ptingt his thingy in Luke's whatsit!

"Ewwwwww,gays! I screamed, "fuking gots!"

Dobbys stopped masticating atd ran away, crying.

Annabell waked in, screaming.

I screamedPercyscreamedLukyscreamed

 **BOOM!** Said an essplosion.

I looked Outseid and a tree turned into a girl.

The girl shot her bow at me

All of a sudden….


	4. CHASPTR 4

Persey spinned me around as I tryd to wak awy.

"I dunt lov u Precy." I telled him becuz he obvs loved me. Mom said all peeple doo.

Precy puncheded me.

"Dont hit neeko" he sayed angrilly

all of a sudn zues appered. WHY ARE YO MACKING MY SON PRECY SAD. Zues yelled.

All of a suddn Pircy ran awy and zuus ran aftr him cring.

I runneded and saw Enobobby cumming and ranned and saw zeis cumming and thought back and seen Luky and Precy cumming and all of a sudde,…

 **A/N: WOW SO SUSPENCful ayyyy 3 thank new bettta: Sketh Artst and all perps who get dis shix. FUUKING GOTS STAHP FLAMIN MEJHHHHHH**


	5. Ye Olde Chapter 5 Chip Chip Cheerio

I hath walked into mine room and looked around. A foot wast just exiting through mine window.

"Who's thither? What art thee? "

"I am a god. "

"Ok. "

I hath walked back out and saw Chiron and I stuck up mine middle digit at that gent.

that gent loves me.

ALL OF A SUDDEN!


End file.
